ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat)
ダブルラリアット(Double Lariat) is a song by Agoaniki-P, about a Girl who never stops spinning. It is one of Megurine Luka's Signature Songs, as well as one of the most unique videos in NicoNicoDouga. This can be noticed when the video is in pause. *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Background The song talks how the singer continues spinning around endlessly without stopping. Despite there is people that is better than the singer on it, the singer persist increasing his/her reach. Finally, with a reach of 6300km in radius and with the head tilted 23.4 degrees, the singer contemplates a scenery that didn't notice before. The singer finally ask to be accompanied if someday tires of continue spinning. A possible interpretation of this song is that the singer is the Earth itself due its radius is approximatively 6300km and axial tilt is 23.4 degrees. Other meaning of the song, is persistence, that one should chin up, never look back and never give up. Continue doing what you do and, in that way, extend your reach not only in one of your favorites, but throughout the world and the universe. Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Derivative Works なた's PV ノヤ's PV Jazz Arrangement External Links *@wiki - ダブルラリアット - Hatsune Miku Wiki's article (In Japanese) *Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd PV: **Youtube Broadcast **Nicovideo Broadcast *「ミクの日感謝祭 39's Giving Day Project DIVA presents 初音ミク・ソロコンサート～こんばんは、初音ミクです。～」's Double Lariat Trivia *The trait that makes this video so special is that Luka doesn't stop of spinning even when the video is paused. This is possible because the video is in .swf file format, in other words a Flash Animation instead of a Flash Video. This also makes possible the addition of some easter eggs as it's mentioned below. *The Lariat is a Professional wrestling move where the fighter wraps his/her arm around the opponent's upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground. Two Capcom's characters (Mike Haggar and Zangief) uses a variant of this move where they stretch their arms out horizontally, clench their fists, and then simply spins in an effort to hit the opponent. Isn't necessary say why the the song's title comes from this move. **Both characters also makes a small cameo in the video. *The song also features Miku, Rin and Len, Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo. They appear only at the right time when the video is paused at a certain scene. Each Vocaloid does a small action as an Easter Egg. **Miku passes by while playing an electric guitar. **Kaito comes in eating ice cream while at the same time Mike Haggar is performing the Double Lariat. As Kaito goes on near him, he gets sent flying into the Sky when he gets punched. **Meiko comes in after Luka starts spinning around the area. As Luka continues spinning, Zangief appears spins towards the sky, and Meiko smacks him unconscious with her bottle of Sake, lands and drags him away. **When Luka floats in the sky, Rin passes through the screen using her ribbon as a Helicopter. **When the street is shown with Gakupo appears riding in an Eggplant Motorcycle. **A moment later, Len appears in his underwear dancing around in middle of the street. **In the final chorus if you await a bit Rin, Len and Miku will appear along Luka while in the background appear Gakupo riding his Eggplant Motorcycle and Kaito carrying a drunk Meiko on his back. *When the Good Smile company's Luka Nendoroid was released, it was included a Double Lariat-based face along her neutral face, and her singing face.Nendoroid Megurine Luka by Goodsmile - Osasaki's Place Gallery References Category:Vocaloid Original Song